The 12 Stones
by Pike Frank
Summary: When Zeus yet again claims that one of Posiedons sons has takin the 12 birth stones and demands them back, Pike Frank and Jayce Sigmorou must fight all the dreadful monsters Zeus and Hades throw at them.
1. The Beginning of Beginnings

Chapter 1

It was a frightening day on Mount Olympus. All the gods were fighting.

"Where could they be," said Zeus.

"And where are the kids!" said Poseidon.

"What a shock, it's always your kids that do everything."

"To bad Percy didn't take the master lightning bolt in the first place jackass."

"You lost the kids!" Aphrodite said walking out of the fog.

"Yo slut muffin, it wasn't my turn to watch them." said Poseidon.

"Hey dumb and dumber, the stones are gone and your son definitely took them" said Zeus.

"Well he's not allowed on Mount Olympus until he is 16 so how did he take them" said Poseidon.

"Maybe because he's a fucking god, that's how"

"But he doesn't even know that, he thinks he's mortal"

"Will you two shut up for two fucking seconds." said Aphrodite.

"All I know is that your son took the stones." said Zeus.

"Whatever you say"


	2. You meet Pike

Chapter 2

Pike

"I bet you don't even know why you're getting expelled." said Principal Blale.

"Because I got into a fight with a fire-breathing-lion-with-a-snake-as-a-tail." said Pike.

Hi I'm Pike Frank. I'm in eight grade and I've been expelled from almost school I have been in. Although I didn't get really expelled it's that my foster parents Jane and John seem to move with me whenever something abnormal seems to happen to back to why im getting expelled, again.

"That is exactly wrong young ma-, OH! There you guys are," To see my parents John and Jane walk into the office.

"Hello , and why have you called us in this time." said my step-mom Jane.

"Hi, it seems your infamous son has gottin' into trouble yet again."

"And what was it this time."

"It seems your son is claiming that he was fending off a fire-breathing-lion-with-a-snake-as-a-tail monster. But it seems that he was just abusing a German Shepard."

"Now Pike, you know that picking on animals is wrong." said John.

"It wasn't a freakin' animal, it was a creepy monster thing!" said Pike.

"Hey, watch your language young man." said Principal Blale.

"Whatever."

Mr. Blale pretended not to hear him.

"So by abusing a harmful animal I hereby expell Pike Frank from FreeLake Middle School. Good-bye and good day to the lot of you."


	3. You meet Jayce

Chapter 3

Jayce

"Okay, see if you can read this." said my dad Kevin.

"It says something about the Trojan War being caused by Aphrodite." said Jayce.

"Amazing you are really a gif-OMG!"

He screamed to see 4 of Hades harpies burst through the window and crash onto their feet. They had big eyes and wings but they looked half-human and half-owl. They had a huge wing span, and there height was about 6'7.

"Give them to us and everything will be okay." said one of the harpies.

"Jayce, I want you to run as fast as you can to the city and to the police and tell them to come here assuming I am still alive."

"What, are you crazy? I'm not leaving here without you!"

"Go Now!"

One of the harpies flew into Kevin and knocked him into a bookshelf. All of my fear turned to anger. My heart was pounding against my chest. So I decided to have a stupid idea.

"Yo, fucktards!" I yelled.

One of the harpies turned.

"Do you want to die too." said what seemed to be the leader harpie.

"I don't plan on anyone dying today."

Suddenly I had this urge to be near fire. So I grabbed my dad's lighter and as soon as I grabbed it I felt burning. But it felt good and I had a burst of energy. Then, the lighter transformed into a big, flaming war club and I knocked the lead harpie on her ass. The two other harpies came after me but I knocked them over like they were flies. Black goo was oozing out of their bodies.

"I swear upon the River Styx I'll be back and I will haunt you forever!" said the lead harpie as she scrambled away in astonishment.


	4. The gods meet

Chapter 4

So after my fight with the Chimera, my life got boring again, same old school being gay, until one Friday. I was walking on the sidewalk, when a big group of kids walked up to me.

"Yo, you got any money," the one in the front said.

"Ya and you aren't getting any of it," I said.

"Well then maybe I should shove my foot up your ass."

"What size shoe do you take?" I said which I couldn't believe I did. Because of course, I got into a fight.

**Jayce's POV**

I was walking in a different city. I had the feeling to go away while my dad was in the hospital being treated for several broken ribs and a heart attack. But then, I heard a kid shout for help. I ran over to see where it came from. I turned a corner and saw about 10 guys beating on some kid half their age.

"Hey, what are you guys doing," I shouted.

"Hey kid, mind your business," one of them said.

"Maybe if I kick your ass it'll become my business."

They all stopped picking on the kid and started to walk towards me. I still had that club that turned into a pencil. As they started to walk towards me, I slowly was reaching in my pocket for Shredder a.k.a. my pencil. When they got about 4 feet away I swiped it out and they backed away for a minute, but for some reason crept right back up near me. Finally, one tried to grab me but I swung like I did to the harpies and hit one right in the gut. Two more came after me and tackled me onto the ground. One pulled out a knife. He looked at it quite amused, and then was getting ready to drive it into my windpipe, but something stopped him. I saw a huge like ice-made axe in the kid that they were beating up hands. He smacked the kid in the head with the blunt side of the axe, which was made of metal, and knocked him out cold; the other kid turned his focus on him and that's when I took my chance. I pulled out Shredder and whacked the other kid in the head with it.

**Pike's POV**

As they were going after that kid I uncapped my new pen-ax-type thingy that I called Ripper and took the blunt side of the ax, and BAAM, I hit him right in the head with it. The other douche turned to me, but the kid took the chance and hit him over the head with it. They were all knock out. We were both exhausted. I finally said,

"Nice to meet you to." I said.

"Yea, nice to meet you to." said the kid.

"So, uh, thanks for saving my ass back there."

"And, uh, thanks for saving mine, I guess."

"So, what is your name?"

"Jayce, you"

"Pike."

"Cool name."

"Thanks, you too."

"So, I guess I'll be leaving now."

That's when Elmo came up to me.

"Oh, yay, two more." he said.

"Two more what" I said.

"Ya, what are you talking about Elmo?" said Jayce.

"Wait, so you know him." I said.

"Yea, he's my best friend."

"Anyway, to make a long story short, you to are brothers and might be gods even." said Elmo.

"Wait, did you just say gods, like Greek gods. Jayce, this is one funny kid." I said.

"Then how do you guys explain the ice ax and the lava club." said Jayce, completely ignoring me.

"I don't know I found it when I needed it most." we both said at the same time.

"Cooooool." we both said at the same exact time again.

"And you to retards think you're not brothers, and to prove that you might be gods."

He took off his pants, and I looked away for a minute, so did Jayce, then after standing there for about 5 seconds I looked to him revealing himself to be half-man half-goat.

"Holy Shit." Once again we both said at the same time.

"You're a satyr." I said.

Ancient Greek was my favorite subject, and now I know why, Because I was one of them.


	5. The Ultimate Monster

Chapter 5

So of course you realized that me and Jayce are brothers and that we might be Greek gods. But what you might have not realized is that we like each other very much. Every time im around him I feel like punching him in the face or hitting something. It's like I'm not supposed to like him. Its like-it's like I'm supposed to hate him. But how could I hate the kid that just saved my life. My head hurts right now. And of course, as soon as it started, I saw Jayce coming.

"Waddup brother?" he said, and then he realized I didn't look happy.

"What's wrong." he said with a concerned look on his face.

"When your around me, do you feel like you hate me, or want to hit me?" I finally said.

"You have that feeling to? I mean I kind of ignore it, it's a little hard, but I manage."

"I guess I'm going to have to face it to, if you are."

Jayce smiled. Then we had a conversation on how awesome and how retarded it would also be to be a god. But then, we were interrupted by a loud screeching noise.

"What the hell was that." I said.

"I don't know," said Jayce, "but we better go and check it out."

Of course we have to go check it out I said to myself. But then again, we were minor gods. We weren't sure what gods, but I had the feeling that we were about to find out. And of course, we did.

It all started when we were walking on the coastline with Elmo. That's when we heard the noise. It was so loud I felt like my ears were bleeding.

"What the-." I said, but I was cut off by the wind getting knocked out of me and I flew into/onto the water with a _thud!_

"HEY! Don't hit my brother." I heard Jayce say. Then all I heard was him and Elmo screaming for help. I had to do something. I couldn't let my brother and my guardian die. I forced myself to get up fast. Then, I saw it. It was huge. It was about 150 ft tall and I'm guessing it weighed more than 1000 tons. It was grayish-black and had razor sharp teeth. I was terrified and I couldn't move. How was I supposed to save Jayce and Elmo from…the Kraken! Then I returned to my senses when I heard Elmo and Jayce yelling, "Pike!"

"I'm coming." I yelled.

Then, I looked down, and I was standing on ice, but it was the only piece of ice I was standing on. All around me was water._ How did I get out here?_ I took another step and as soon as I touched the water, it turned to ice. Then, like when I was fighting the Chimera, I got a burst of energy. I ran so fast towards the monster, my lips started twitching. I ran up the monsters leg, jumped onto its arm, and then before I knew it, I was standing on its head. Then, I noticed he was about to eat Elmo and Jayce. I shouted something in gibberish (random word) and all the water that I was previously standing on turned to ice and I pointed to the Kraken like I knew exactly what I was doing, and then, out of the blue, he turned into a big ice sculpture. So I took out Ripper, and with all my might, I slashed at the sculpture with the ax, and it shattered into a million pieces.

"This means, I am the God of Ice." I said. Now, back to reality;

The only problem was, Elmo and Jayce were falling from about 100 feet high.

**Jayce's POV**

I saw Pike, swift like a ninja, crawl up the Kraken's arm like a racecar. I couldn't believe how fast he was running. But what caught my eye the most was, as he was running, were ever he stepped would turn to ice. Then, I realized, he was on his head. He shouted something like, "Mizzenmast!" and all the water he was running on stuck like glue to the Kraken, then without any time to spare, he turned the thing to ice. Then, took Ripper and smashed the Kraken into a million pieces. I wanted to cheer, but the only problem was, Elmo and I were falling from 100 feet into the air. Then, I had a strange rush. It was like it wasn't my time to die. I shouted "Determent!" and I stopped in mid-air. I looked to see what stopped me and when I looked down; I gasped, and said,

"This means, I am the God of Lava." to see myself standing on a big, round, glider-type-thing that was made of lava. I had the feeling I knew how to use it, because I felt just fine on it. But, I forgot about one thing, Elmo. He must have hit the ground by now. So I flew down to the top of the waves and there they were, Pike lying unconscious on the ice, and Elmo lying right next to him.

"No! What happened!" I cried, but no answer. Then, I saw Pike and Elmo get up at almost the same time.

"Fatass, you landed on top of me." said Pike.

"Dumbass, you caught me then landed upside down." In case you didn't know, they hated each other. I don't know why, but they did.

"I'm so glad you guys don't have brain damage." I said, and then hugged them both.

**So that was the end of the most dangerous fight I will probably have yet, but not the most dangerous adventure. That will come within time my friends. I will try to post again soon, to those who put me on their alert list for whether it was the author or the story.**


	6. I train a lot

Chapter 5

As we walked to what Elmo called "camp", we ran into some interesting things. First, there were a couple of old ladies on a bench that seemed to be interested with me.

!FLASHBACK!

"So who as enough money to get us a bus ride?" said Elmo.

"I spent all mine on a hotel." I said

"Nice job greedy, we will just have to walk.

I just sighed and kept walking until I saw these 3 old ladies wearing black robes all sitting on a bench. They were knitting, when one pulled out a string. Elmo gasped.

"Shit, guys, we've got to go!" Elmo said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Asked Jayce.

We heard a loud snap.

"Shit, did either of you see the women when they snapped the string?"

"No." We both shook our heads.

"Hu, those were the Fates."

"What!- Does that mean one of us is going to die?" I asked.

"No, dumbass, your god's remember. But someone close to you is going to die, or just someone really important."

"Hm, I hope it's you, dick!"

"Guy's stop! Why do you two hate each other so much!"

Now I was pissed. I already hated Jayce, I really didn't want to, I owe him my life, but we were opposites, meant to hate each other, and he was standing up for that satyr! He didn't need to know why I hated him, and I didn't care why he hated me.

!BACK TO REALITY!

So we just kept walking and walking and walking until we found a big valley with a tree with golden wool on it... and a dragon.

"Yes!" said Elmo "I completed my mission!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Yeah, what do you mean?" said Jayce

"You guys are safe from harm here, for now, but even more important, I did it!"

"Ooooooh, I've heard of this place, it's Camp Half-blood, a place for innocent demigods and other myths to hang and chill, but I didn't think it was real."

"What do you mean for now?" I said.

"Sssshhhh he is coming." said Elmo to see a half-horse half-man coming at us. I took out Shredder and was ready for another fight, but as soon as I uncapped it, it shrank down to a midget size.

"Wow, I am not going to hurt you." said the centaur."My name is Chiron, and I am the activities director, here, at camp half-blood. I am also the archery master at this camp. I suggest I shall ask now and get it over with, are you regular or undetermined?" he asked

"Regular sir, but may I speak to you in private?" Elmo said and they walked about 10 feet away out of hearing range. All I remember was a lot of gasps coming from the other campers as they walked by me.

"We may need 2 new cabins." Chiron said into his phone. And with that, Dionysus, king of wine, grapes, and anything alcoholic appeared out the blue and suddenly, it smelt like grapes. Big shock there. He whispered into Chiron's ears and with that, he did something least expectantly. He sprouted grape vines out of the ground, and wrapped them around our legs, and in an instant, the ones around Jayce's leg burst into flames, and mine turned into ice and then melted away.

"Yup, defiantly gods, that would have killed any mortal or demigod as soon as they touched the skin. I was hoping it would have killed him, but, sadly, it didn't. I guess we are all unlucky sometimes though, right?" he said.

Jayce balled his fist and they turned into fire and he charged him, but Dionysus simply sprouted a grape vine from the ground and threw him about 30 feet in the air. Good thing he was a god, because that would have killed him to (which Dionysus would have liked.)

"A very clumsy god at that." said Dionysus.

Jayce got up and wiped the dirt from his shirt and pants.

"Well, I suppose we must take them in, Poseidon wouldn't be happy if we turned down his son's, nor would Aphrodite."

"Did you say Poseidon and Aphrodite?"

Dionysus quickly disappeared leaving the scent of grapes in the air.

"I hate th-"I was about to say when Chiron stopped me.

"He may be gone, but gods now when they are insulted." he said. "Now, how about a tour? Collin, Cory!"

Two kids trudged over. One, Collin, was blonde and had green eyes and was muscular, wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers. The other, Cory, had black hair that went into a v and had brown eyes and wore a red long sleeved shirt and jeans with black sneakers.

"Will you two take these two for a tour of camp please?"

"Sure." Collin said a little weirdly, like he was already planning on how to beat me up... son of Ares probably.

"Yeah da- Chiron." Cory said timidly looking away from us. I don't know how I knew but he was a son of Hephaestus.

We saw the Big House, the cafeteria, the volleyball court, the arena, the track for chariot racing. Everything that was there, we saw, but nobody talked the whole way. Finally Collin said:

"So you lads are really gods?" he asked.

"Yup, we both said."

"That's cool, I guess." He said, Cory remained silent and looked away the whole time.

"Yeah, we get better powers and stuff."

"What gods are you?"

"I'm ice and he's lava."

After the tour we ended at the twelve Olympian cabins. In the middle were two cabins, one had an icy design and the other a lava one. We knew which cabins were ours but Collin and Cory looked shocked.

"How?" Cory muttered.

"Um, I guess those belong to you lads. We'll see you later, Clarisse wanted to get in a little resting."

"Bye." Cory said shyly and quickly ran off.

I felt so wrong being here. This place wasn't meant for me, I was a god, and this place was for demigods-many who resented gods. I needed to go near some ice. I got up and walked down to the beach, and I froze the water, and made an ice bed. I had a terrible dream...

_I walked up to the lake side. In the middle of the lake, someone was drowning. "Don't worry!" I called but nothing happened. I couldn't move. Then, the scene was gone. I was in a place. Camp Half-Blood, but all the cabins were gone. What did this mean? How did they all disappear? Did all the gods fade like Pan?_

I woke up on the beach. The harpies were staring at me.

"I think we found breakfast." said the first one.

"I think I should go." I said, but it didn't matter. One of the harpies sheathed her claws, but I took out Shredder and knocked her in the head. She fell on the ground, and the other two advanced. One came at my left and one came at my right and one came at my left. I jumped up and pounded my foot against one of the harpies' heads, lifted myself in the air, and whacked Shredder against the chest of the other harpie. The first one started to get up, but I hit her/thing over the head with the butt of Shredder. They kept coming after me. Then, Jayce flew over on his lava glider.

"Back for more!" he called to the harpies.

"It's you!" they all screamed.

Jayce looked a lot different. He had creepy looking hair, kind of reddish; he wore a shirt that said Camp Half-Blood, and khaki shorts. His appearance didn't change, but his personality changed. I don't know how, it just did. He looked buffer like one of the Ares demigods. Then, I remembered gods can change their appearance to whatever they presume. He got very skilled in sword-fighting too. He easily took on all the harpies, one by one, swinging his sword so fast; I couldn't even see where it was. It looked like a huge stick of fire cutting the harpies, as they disinagrated into nothing. They looked like they kept coming, but he was cutting them into pieces. The, Dionysus appeared (with a scent of grape) and said:

"Well, what do we have here? New cafeteria staff? I think so, but first, Chiron wants to see you."

We walked down to the archery arena.

"There he is." he pointed to the centaur shooting arrows at dummies.

"Aaaahhhh, Pike, I'm glad you came, kind of late though." he looked down at the grapes on the ground. "Yeah, ok, anyway, I heard about your amazing skills shooting the hellhound off of the Apollo kids."

It was true. Yesterday, a hellhound got into camp and attacked the Apollo cabin leader. I poofed up a random weapon, which was a bow that shot icicles, and killed it on the spot. Now, all the Apollo kids say haikus about my life that makes no sense at all. Anyway…

"Yeah, it was just luck though." I said.

"No, that was no luck, you shot through a tree, which killed a dryad, bless her heart, and hit the hound between the eyes. The shot was amazing. So, after reconducting Shredder, I made you a nicer bow, an exact replica of the one you made, but perfect accuracy and will do maximum damage to kill anything it touches. Thank me and the Hephaestus kids for that.

"Uh, thanks."

"Anyway, I wanted to see that bow of yours in action. So let's get started."

**Lied last chapter, this was the longest. Help on this chapter to Jayce Signmorou, check out his stories. Thanx everyone, and remember to review and send OC's**


End file.
